Danny Phantom meets Penny Phantom
by Megan10001
Summary: This is my first time writing a Danny Phantom book. I worked really hard on this. Please comment! I hope you enjoy this!


**I know it's a lot, but there will be more! This is my first time writing a Danny Phantom type thing but here goes! (This has not been edited.) I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the other Danny Phantom characters, I only own Penny Phantom and the mystery ghost Sophia**

* * *

The beeping of my alarm clock woke me up. "_A new school, in a new town," _I thought. I had just moved to Amity Park. My new school was called Casper High. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair. When I thought I was done putting on my make-up I checked myself in the mirror. My blue eyes shone, complimented by my bright blue shirt. My black hair was straight and laid down on the back of my shirt. My ears wore a dangly pink earring. I touched my locket. It had a gold chain and was dark blue with a pink diamond in the middle, and was my prized possession. I picked up my lipstick and added a final coat. My hand was lowering when I dropped the container. My hand, once again, had gone intangible. I sighed. I closed my eyes and opened them again. "_Back to normal_" I thought. I walked down the stairs and picked up my backpack and marched into the kitchen. My mom was at work and the house was empty. I made some toast and, when I was done, cleared my dishes.

I changed into a ghost, turned intangible and flew out of the house towards my school. Whenever I turn into a ghost my clothes change into a black leotard with a white "P", a white belt, a white skirt with a slanted, black lightning bolt, black leggings, white boots, and white gloves. My hair turned white with a black headband and somehow my amulet ends up attached to the headband. My amulet changes too. Where the blue was is replaced by a dark green and the pink becomes purple. My eye color changes and becomes green. I had just recently become half-ghost last month. I had never told my parents and I have no intention to.

I was almost to school and I was flying above this weird looking house when I was joined by another ghost. He had white hair, green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a white belt. He wore white gloves and boots. On his shirt was a "D".

"I haven't seen you here before." He said.

"My name is Penny Phantom; you should expect to see me, because I'm not leaving." I retorted.

"Danny Phantom" he said holding out his hand. I floated over and reached out to shake his hand. I had failed to notice that it was glowing green. He had tricked me and I fell backwards.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Just then the school bell rang and he raced away. I went behind some trees and changed into my human form.

The day had been mostly uneventful; no one talked to me until lunch. This is what I get for moving here in the middle of the school year. At lunch a boy came and asked me to sit with him and his friends. He wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants, brown boots, glasses, he had black hair, and a red beret. I came with him of course. I heard the word "ghosts" by this goth-girl that was sitting at the table. She had black hair with a small pony tail at the top of her head held together with a green elastic, purple lipstick and wore a black choker around her neck, a black tank top with a purple oval in the middle, a black skirt with green crosshatch, purple leggings, and black combat boots. Also sitting at the table was a boy who had black hair, blue eyes, red and white tennis shoes, a white shirt with a red spot in the middle and jeans.

The first thing I said was, "What about ghosts?" The group looked rather alarmed.

"We didn't say anything about ghosts." She stammered.

The boy who invited me over whispered to her, "Nice going Sam."

"Trust me I need to know all I can about ghosts." I explained.

This got their attention. They introduced themselves as Tucker Foley (the boy who invited me), Sam Manson (the girl), and Danny Fenton (the other boy). I thought back to the ghost I had met. He was a backwards version of Danny, and they both sounded the same. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom! Just like how I change into a ghost who looks the opposite of me, he must do that too. Their faces looked confused as they watched me.

"I'm Penny. You should remember meeting me." I turned toward Danny. His eyes narrowed, but he shook his head. I sighed. "Do you know of anywhere we can go that is secret?" I asked Sam.

"Uh. Yeah come on."

I followed her, along with the rest of the group. We had walked into a janitor's closet. I closed my eyes and thought about becoming a ghost. I wasn't afraid to show them because Danny had ghost powers too, and his friends must know about it. When I opened my eyes I could see the recognition in Danny's eyes and shock in Sam and Tucker's faces. I closed my eyes and thought about being human. I opened my eyes and they were all staring at me.

"When did you first become a ghost?"

I told them how it had happened, "I was just sleeping in my bed one night on the second story when all of a sudden, Poof! I am in my basement. But I did have a weird dream about being zapped a million times at once and my room being searched by ten ghosts. My parents don't know. You are the only ones. You won't tell anyone though right?"

They shook their heads and Danny added, "As long as you won't tell mine."

"Deal." We shook hands and this time without me getting hurt. He explained to me what he had done earlier. The green energy stuff he had shot out of his hands is called Plasma rays. He could shot ice out of his eyes and hands and later I would probably be able to do that too. He told me how to go intangible at will and how to go invisible. Then he explained he could do something called a ghostly wail. He said it was capable of mass destruction and should only be used when needed.

The class bell rang and we split up our separate ways. We met later at his house and hid in his room. "How did you get ghost powers?" I asked him.

"I accidentally turned on my parents' portal with me in it." He said.

"How long have you been a ghost?"I asked.

"I've been a ghost for a year."

"Oh."

"You?"

"I've only been a half-ghost for a month."

"What are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe you can help Penny to control her powers!" Sam told Danny.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Danny asked me.

"Sure! I've almost revealed myself three times in the past week. And I dropped something again today."

"Okay. First we have to figure out what ways you need help." Sam said.

Right about then, I went intangible and started sinking through the floor. They didn't do anything for a minute until Sam jumped up and pulled me out. But her hand went straight through mine.

"Danny! I can't get her out!"She said.

He stood up and said, "Going Ghost!" he then changed into his ghostly version. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Gee. That was close. Thanks." I said.

"What are we going to do? You can't control your powers enough to stay in my room." Danny asked.

"What about the ghost zone? Do you know anywhere in there she can practice?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah! Good idea Tuck!" Danny said.

Two flights of stairs later we were in his basement. "What is this place? Some kind of laboratory?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah. My parents are scientists." He said.

"More like ghost-hunters!" Tucker said.

"You are a ghost and your parents are ghost-hunters! Do they know your secret or something?" I asked.

"Nope. Danny's parents don't know." Sam said.

"Oh." I said.

"How do your parents not know about your secret?" Tucker asked.

"They aren't around very much to find out about it. My dad gets home at ten every night and my mom gets home at five from work but almost immediately she goes to these Clubs about books and stuff like that and doesn't come home until nine. And they both leave for work at four in the morning."

"Okay. I've powered up the portal. You ready to go in?" Danny asked me.

I looked at the portal. It was a metal octagon with swirly green lines in it. "Sure!" I said smiling.

Sam and Tucker got inside of a weird floating submarine. "Okay, let's go." Sam said.

"Let's get this party started!" Tucker yelled.

"Is the Specter Speeder fired up and ready?" Danny asked Tucker and Sam.

"We're ready when you are!" Sam said.

Danny looked at me and I nodded. "Okay let's go!"

Danny said, "Going Ghost!" and flew into the portal. I didn't have a cool catch phrase so I just changed into a ghost and followed him in. Right before I entered I saw the 'Specter Speeder' go behind me.

"Oh my gosh! What is this place!" I asked. We were in a green space or something. There was doors floating around and it looked like it went on forever. Ghosts were flying, ignoring the intruders.

"This is the ghost zone, home to ghosts. It is a flip-side version of our dimension." Tucker explained, waving his hands at points trying to add some drama.

"Tucker, don't you almost wacked me in the head! You got to be more careful we are in a small space…" Sam ranted.

Danny waved me towards him and we went through the ghost zone. Behind me I could clearly hear Tucker and Sam.

"I know, I know! You said the same thing last time when I stained your skirt when I spilled my Swiss chocolate pudding on your skirt." Tucker said, rather bored.

"Do they fight like this all the time?" I asked Danny.

He laughed and said "You should have seen the time when Sam changed our Cafeteria menu. See, Sam is Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, and Tucker. Well, he is a strict carnivore. His longest time of going without vegetables is 14 years."

"Why did it stop?" I asked.

"Well, I was trapped become of some weird plant and it was really hurting me, so yeah, he had to eat it. It was like 14 pounds of it all at once, he had to go to the bathroom so many times!" he laughed.

"Why didn't Sam eat the stuff? I mean, she's the 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian' person."

"Oh. She was kinda tied up at the moment."

I saw an island-type thing and pointed it out to Danny. The island looked kind of tropical.

"That? Oh. That's Skulker's lair."

"Oh. Who's Skulker?"

"Skulker has been kind of out for Danny. Did you know that he wants to kill Danny?" Tucker said.

"No. I didn't. That's, very, um, interesting." I said.

"Whoa! Stop!" Danny yelled to me a minute to late.

"Hello whelp. I see you have a new friend." A ghost said as I collided with him.

I jumped, er, a flew backwards back towards Danny. I watched the ghost intently while doing so. He was robotic and wore a black skirt, black choker, black shorts, and black boots. He had green fiery hair and guns that were pointed at me. He skimmed us than shot his gaze back to me.

"You? You're alive?" He whispered hoarsely.

"What do you mean? Of course, I am alive!" I said.

Then I remembered. I pulled on Danny's sleeve and whispered, "That is one of the ghosts from my dream! He is one of the ones who shot me over and over!"

Danny's eyes widened, "Sam! Tuck! We need to get out of here A.S.A.P."

Sam nodded, paying attention to my predicament.

We were finally back in Danny's room when, Bam! There was darkness. The last thing I heard was Danny saying, "What is going on Skulker?"

I woke up in Danny's bed with Danny, Sam, and Tucker watching me anxiously.

"Wha? What happened?"I asked trying to get up, but immediately fell back down again. "Ow."

"Don't try to get up." Sam said.

"You really took a blow." Tucker added.

"What happened" I repeated.

"You need to tell us about your 'dream'. It's really important!" Danny said.

"um. Okay. It was the night I first got this amulet." I said gesturing to my necklace, "I went to bed like any other. I went to sleep with it on. In my dream my closet started glowing green and the doors just flew off their hinges. I remember one of them hit my dresser and the other fell to the floor. The back of my closet where my clothes should have been was replaced by a swirling ball of green. It looked just like your portal. The first thing out of it was this big, black wolf. It wore green clothes that were way to tight and a mechanical choker around his neck. He had claws that were really, really rest of them just flew out. The only other ghost I could remember was that Skulker guy. And they tore up my room. When I woke up there was nothing. Oh! And I was in the basement."

Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at each with worried glances.

"I don't think that was a dream." Sam stated what we were all beginning to think.

"That is correct child." A voice said. The owner of the voice appeared in the form of a computer.

"Technus! What is going on?" Danny said.

_"We are all going mad."_I thought.

Just then the windows opened and a silky voice carried through, "You are not going mad children. You must give us the girl. She is not meant to be here." The owner of the silky voice showed in the breeze. She had flowing black hair, yellow-brown eyes, and a long black dress. She snapped her fingers and I blacked out.

* * *

"Danny! What is going on? What is the matter with Penny?" Sam said. After the new ghost had snapped her fingers Penny's eyes had rolled in the back of her head and her body had gone limp.

"I think that ghost made her black out!" Danny said, "Going Ghost!"

"Danny? The ghosts are gone." Tucker said.

Danny looked around his room. There was no sign that there had ever been a ghost. Penny was still in the bed; she stirred and tried to lift her head. Her head fell down and her eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes it was dark. I looked around. Danny was asleep in a chair. We were the only ones in the room.

"Danny?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Wha?" he sheepishly opened his eyes, "good you're awake."

"I what happened?"

"After you blacked out the ghosts just disappeared. We searched for four hours. Nothing."

"Do you know what that girl ghost meant by 'She is not meant to be here'?"

"I don't think she was talking about you. I think she was talking about something else. Here I'll go and message Tucker and Sam on my computer."

He walked over and turned the computer on. He messed with some of his apps and then pictures of Tucker and Sam came on.

"What is it now? Don't you know that it is 12:10?" Tucker said.

"Uh, yeah. I do. Penny is awake." Danny said.

"Oh." Tucker said.

"Guys something bad just happened at 234 Maple Lane. I just hear the words 'tragedy' and '234 Maple Lane'." Sam said.

"Oh no. No! That can't be right! Are you sure you heard the address right?" I yelled. She ran to the computer.

"Penny! Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"No! What was the address Sam?" I nearly screamed.

"Okay, I got it. It was 234 Maple Lane. I was right." Sam said.

I changed into a ghost, "Guys, that's where I live! My parents would have been home by now we have to go!"

They nodded a silent agreement and their faces disappeared from the computer screen.

"This is bad, really bad." Danny said as he went ghost.

"Come on!" I yelled.

We didn't talk at all on our way there. Before we got to Maple Lane Danny and I changed into humans. We ran to my home. Or used to be home.

I fell to my knees, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I yelled.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam watched me from a distance, unsure of what to do. My house was gone. Nothing was left. My parents had been inside. Reporters swamped most of the area. I was devastated. I was now an orphan. I banged my fist on the ground and sobbed.

Sam nervously approached. She hugged me tight. I turned to her and sobbed. After about a minute she let go and said, "You can stay at my house a while if you want."

I nodded. We walked back to Danny's house away from where my house was. All that was there now was reporters, police officers, and fire fighters.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"No." I replied. I was not in the mood for conversation and they could tell.


End file.
